Avengers: The Next Generation!
by StoryLord0
Summary: Welcome to Earth 982, where new heroes are born! In this world, a current team of Young Avengers is being made to protect everyone! SpiderPunk, The Buzz, Hannah Wilson, Jubilee, and others have already been selected. With new threats coming from the entire universe, how will these heroes protect the world?


Hey StoryLords! Welcome to the newest series, Earth 982! This takes place in the Marvel universe, and if you don't know about Earth 982, then here: profile/providence/lists/marvel-kids/16620/

Anyways, here's how it goes: However many reviews I get, that's how many chapters I'll probably post. Althoguh, this series might be updated slowly because of TPA, New Generation, and all the 2016 possiblity stories I'll be posting including this one. So if you guys want more, follow, fav, and review this story and my profile. Also, these are mostly Marvel characters, with others being OCs. Also, if you have OCs you'd like to see, leave a review! This will be like TV, with 13 episodes per season. Each episode will be focuesd on different characters for more development, and each season will focus on of the major characters! Anyways, let's get on with the chapter!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A van zoomed down a street, crashing into cars and injuring civilians. A man sat driving in the front, his evil smile blocked by his electricity-protected mask. The Shocker's allies, Electro and Boomerang, yelled at him to stop slowing them down. Money cases lay around them, their previous robbery a succsess so far.

"Why are you crashing into everything in the road, idiot!?" Electro yelled, small bolts of lightning shooting out of his eyes.

"Sorry if I like being a villain! No, scratch that, I LOVE being a villain, hah hah!" Shocker grunted back.

Webbing sprayed against the window, blocking Shocker's sight.

"What the fudge is going on!?" Shocker yelled, hitting the brakes.

The getaway van pulled to a stop in the middle of the road, crashing into more cars as it screeched to a sudden halt.

"Why'd you stop, idiot!?" Boomerang said, shaking Shocker in rage.

"I can't see out the window! There's spider-webs coverin' it all!" Shocker responded.

"Webs! THEN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN!? Boomerang yelled in anger and surprise of Shocker's stupidity.

"Ummm..." Shocker muttered.

"SPIDER WEBS MEAN SPIDERPU-" Boomerang started.

The truck hit its side, the villains falling to the ground. The backdoor was ripped off the truck, where a young web-slinger stood in the daylight. Her mask resembled Spider-Man's eyes, and her suit was red with black stripes, with a hoodie vest overing it. Her black spider symbol was on the front of it, and laces were hanging off the neck of her vest. Her web slingers were set to sonic blast now, and she stood over the fallen villains.

"Aren't you dudes a little too old and nostalgic for robbing banks?" SpiderPunk said, folding her arms in bravado.

"Grrr..." Electro stood, electricity sparking off his figure. "You don't know who you're dealing with, kid!"

SpiderPunk jumped out of the way as a beam of electricity struck the spot where she was standing. She shot Electro in the face with a sonic blast web-ball. Electro screamed in agony as the sonic waves disrupted his brain. He fell to the ground unconscious as Boomerang and Shocker charged.

"Whoah, guys, take it easy! Don't want you senior citizens pulling a hamstring!" SpiderPunk said, landing a punch on Shocker.

"We're not that old, you little-" Boomerang's spite was stopped by a kick to the gut from SpiderPunk.

"Well Boomerang, looks like you won't come right ba-AAAAUGH!" SpiderPunk began making her quip but came to an abrupt stop when Shocker zapped her in the back and she took a knee, her suit and back burned by the electricity.

"We might be old, but don'y count us out you little peice of-" Shocker began to gloat, until the hero, The Buzz, arrived to the scene, knocking Shocker out with a punch of super-strength. Electro stood back up, glaring at the two heroes in anger.

"YOU STUPID KIDS! YOU DON'T GET IT, DO YOU! I AM MADE OF ELECTRICITY! MADE OF IT!" Electro's body started to generate thousands of volts of electricity as he blasted at the two young heroes. SpiderPunk ran to the left and jumped over a car, dodging lightning bolts. as she hit the ground, a lightning bolt hit the car, blowing it up and injuring the young heroine. The Buzz jumped and tried to get close to Electro, but was zapped with an immense amount of electricity, making him hit the ground immediately.

SpiderPunk slowly stood, her ankle sprained, and her right arm broken. Her suit was torn in different places, burns and gashes also decorating her. Blood leaked through her cuts and showed in spots on her suit as she walked farther down the street as people ran from Electro as he zapped SpiderPunk with more power, making her hit he ground facefirst.

"You ready to die, you little brat?" Electro said, standing over her, aiming electricity at her head.

"I'm not going down... By the likes... Of... You..." SpiderPunk grunted out.

"Oh yeah? and why not?"

"Because you don't know where she comes from!" A voice said from behind Electro.

"What the-" As Electro turned to see SpiderMan, SpiderGirl and Black Cat were standing on top of hte getaway truck.

SpiderMan jumped from the truck and punched Electro in the space as SpiderGirl webbed up his limbs. Black Cat dropkicked Electro down into the ground in rage, picked him up, and slammed through a glass door of a nearby building and jumped through, and continued to beat him down until he was unconscious, bruised, and bleeding.

"You hurt my daughter you god damn monster..." Black Cat growled as she lifted the villain and dragged him back outside.

She threw the villain into the truck, and he hit the ground. Black Cat kicked him in the ribs over and over again, until SpiderMan pulled her back.

"Easy, Cat, easy! We don't want to kill him!" Peter said, trying to stop her blind anger.

Black Cat calmed down, but she still glared at Electro's unconscious body.

SpiderGirl ran to her sidekick SpiderPunk, bleeding out and burned on the ground.

"Felicia! You might want to come see this!" SpiderGirl lifted the heroine up, and carried her to her mother.

Black Cat stared at her daughter in shock. "No..." Black Cat grabbed her daughter out of SpiderGirl's hands and tears fell down her face.

SpiderMan noticed the Buzz laying on the ground and also picked up the hero. He checked his pulse, and then started to get scared.

"Muh...Mom...?" SpiderPunk groaned out of the blood in her mouth.

"It's okay honey, I'm here." Black Cat gasped.

"We've got to get them to S.H.I.E.L.D for immediate treatment." SpiderGirl said, staring wearily at her sidekick.

"C'mon, we've gotta take them to the medical unit at the helicarrier." SpiderMan shot a web and started to leave, holding The Buzz over his shoulder.

"Felice, I've gotta take her." SpiderGirl said, reaching for SpiderPunk.

Black Cat still had tears treaming down her face as she handed SpiderGirl her daughter.

SpiderGirl swung away using her webbing, carrying SpiderPunk while Black Cat fled from the scene as police arrived to see the subdued villains.

000

 _Somewhere in Central Park..._

Jack Murdock sat on the bench with his father, staring at trees and birds. Jack looked at his father, Matt Murdock. His father, unlike him, was blind, but Jack was happy whenever they ould spend time together.

Jack didn't tell his dad about his... Urges. His eyes would stop working and he'd hear and see different things. Everyone thought it was ADD, but his dad didn't care. He still loved him.

Matt stood and put a hand on his shoulder. "Jack, it's time to go."

"Alright." Jack and Matt started to head home. Jack looked behind him and saw bolts of elctricity shooting into the sky.

"Dad... Why is there electricity shooting UP?" Jack asked his father.

Matt Murdock, coincidentally, turned right where the electricity struck from the ground.

"It's fine, Jack." Matt's face scrunched and he glared from behind his glasses.

"Oh...Okay..." Jack held his father's hand as they headed to their apartment.

Matt was walking away, but he looked sideways at the electricity.

"Looks like DareDevil has a problem on his hands..." Matt whispered under his breath.

000

 _In a S.H.I.E.L.D base outside New York..._

SpiderPunk was in her hospital bed, The Buzz next to her. She turned to look at him with her working eye. He tried to help her out, and he might die because of it. He didn't deserve this. Guilt was in her heart, and she didn't even know if she'd survive.

The door of the room opened, and Elixir stood there.

"Hello. I'm Josh." Elixir walked over to SpiderPunk as energy surged from his hands. In a matter of seconds, the daughter of Black Cat's wounds were healed.

"What? I'm uninjured... How?"

"I'm a mutant. Healing others is kind of my thing." Elixir replied. "S.H.I.E.L.D made you a new suit. It's outside the door if you need it."

"Okay. But what about Buzz?" SpiderPunk gestured toward the other young hero, who's eyes were still closed.

"That...I'm sorry." Elixir put a hnad on her shoulder for comfort. "He's in a coma. There's electricity shooting through his body. If I healed him, there is a high possibility he might die. 94.7 percent to be exact. He'll wake in three months."

"No... He doesn't deserve..." SpiderPunk muttered.

"There's nothing I can do." Elixir then left the hospital room, SpiderPunk crying over the comatose boy.

Buzz was unmased now, and SpiderPunk could see his face. Buzz was a short, white-skinned boy ith black hair and skinny limbs and torso.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault..." The heroine cried on the side of Buzz's hospital bed, the other hero unable to respond.

000

 _In a tavern on Asgard..._

A young girl with blond hair and blue eyes sat at a table with no one else. She had an entire mini-barrel of ale on the floor next to her. She had black painted lips and muscles, with a tall and slightly buff figure.

How're you doing, Thena?" Lady Sif asked, entering the tavern.

"What do you want now mother?" Thena asked her mom.

"Aren't you drunk? That's a barrel of ale."

"I have father's blood in me, don't I?" Thena responded.

"Come, Grandmother Frigga needs to meet with us."

Thena and Sif walked out the tavern, ready to see Thor's mom.

000

 _The New Avengers Tower: Night_

Deadpool slept on the couch, snoozing off with a bunch of chimichangas laying around him.

"Hey, daddy?" Hannah Wilson walked down the stairs and shook her dad awake.

Hannah was dark skinned and had a big afro, with some Deadpool-themed pajamas and pink socks.

"Huh? Yeah, honey?"

"Have you guys found the others yet? The new recruits?" Hannah asked hopefully.

"Well, kiddo, Jubilee has signed up. These other people think that SpiderPunk can join. Sharon Carter's daughter, American Dream, keeps denying it." Deadpool said, head fuzzy.

"Um, Dad?"

"Yeah, daughter pool?"

"WHAT'S THAT!?" Hannah screamed as she stared out the window.

A ball of metal was shooting towards the Avengers tower, blazing with speed.

"Hannah, get behind me!" DeadPool jumped in front of his daughter and ran to the glass as they meteor slammed into the tower.

Boom.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And that was our chapter! Review if you want me to continue, and what you thought of the chapter! Make sure you know who your favorite character is, because everyone's getting a good amount of development! Have any OCs? Make sure to review them or PM me!

Anyways, I'll guys next time! Goodbye! :D


End file.
